


[Podfic of] sparks fly whenever you smile

by exmanhater



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Electricity, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: Tris hasn’t lost control of her magic in years, not even in the deepest depths of her anger. She’s spent too long reminding herself of the consequences of doing so, trying to braid calmness and resolve into her hair alongside the weight of lightning, wind, and the tides.She should have expected that if anything were to unravel her from the inside out, it would be Briar Moss, that infuriating, wild-eyed boy that she loves.





	[Podfic of] sparks fly whenever you smile

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sparks fly whenever you smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593535) by [grim_lupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2EilXSV) [23 MB] **|** [M4B](http://bit.ly/2q2iFOM) [11 MB]

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 19:03

**Streaming:**  



End file.
